Eternal Sorrow
by Tala Ginga
Summary: Mira, a young eevee is left all alone after her family is killed by hunters. This story is not for the weak of heart, if you cried during Bambi, you might cry during this. [ONESHOT for now anyway]


1Tala: I do not own pokemon. I do however own Mira, Twilight, Kaitou and Uruno.

"Mira!" Twilight called her tail waving anxiously as she searched for her pup, her ears flicked when the espeon heard a small cry and she dashed toward the sound. "Mama!!" Mira cried when her mother came into view. Twilight ran to the eevee, consoling her with soft licks, she stopped when she heard hunter's yelling...getting closer. "Come one Mira." Twilight said dashing away with her pup close beside her. A gun fired and the bullet grazed a tree trunk close by. Twilight grabbed Mira's scruff with her teeth continued running. A few minutes later Twilight stopped to rest putting Mira down. "Mama...where's Papa?" Mira said trembling, Twilight looked up to the sky, "He's waiting for us." She murmured and looked at her daughter who wailed with loss of her umbreon father. "Is Uruno gone too?" Her eyes filling with tears, Twilight nodded and picked up Mira and began to run again, she could hear the hunting dogs barking.

Twilight woke up and nudged Mira who blinked her eyes open, "We need to leave it's not safe." The espeon whispered padding out of the den with her pup close behind. A gun fired close by startling them, Twilight hurriedly nudged Mira into a run and she followed rapidly. The gun fired again, the bullet grazed Mira's leg, "Mama, I can't move!" Mira whimpered Twilight picked her up and shot off. She dared to look back and saw the hunting dogs their teeth gleaming and their eyes bearing into her. The guns continued to fire...until they finally hit Twilight, the espeon collapsed, Mira pulled her underneath a tree, where the hunters wouldn't see them between the crisscrossing roots.

"Mira..." Twilight breathed, the bullet had hit her in the side, she hadn't stopped bleeding. "Get out of here." Kai looked at her mother as if she was crazy. "I'm not going to leave you." Mira said. Twilight stared at her daughter, "I'm not going to make it, leave save yourself." Twilight sighed and her eyes closed. "MAMA!!!" Mira screamed nudging her mother's lifeless body. "Mama..." Mira's eyes began to water...she was alone now. She hauled herself to her paws tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked up to the sky, the stars glittered coldly.

Flash Back

Mira and her younger brother Uruno rolled over each other on the grassy forest floor, their parents Kaitou and Twilight, watching them mock fighting. "Mira get off me!" Uruno whined as his sister held him down. "And if I don't?" Mira laughingly. Uruno sighed in defeat and his sister go off him. Kaitou nuzzled his mate, "They're growing up quickly." He whispered, Twilight nodded, "Winter will be here soon..." Kaitou's red eyes showed worry, winter meant the hunters would be back, would their pups survive? Their thoughts were interrupted when Uruno let out a cheerful yelp, "Winter means snow! My first snow!" Mira smiled at her younger brother. "My first snow!!!" He yelped leaping around in delight.

End Flash back

The first snowflakes began to fall, 'Uruno...' Mira thought, her little brother had been so excited about seeing snow for the first time but he never got the chance. Mira glanced one last time at her mother's body before dashing away her leg hurt but she didn't care her heart hurt more. "Mama...Papa...Uruno..." Mira whimpered, "I will always remember you." and for a second she thought she saw them standing in the trees but she knew they weren't. Her paws made no sound as the snow covered the ground. She didn't see the hunters or their dogs, but she thought she could see all her friends and family who had been killed by the hunters. Mira stopped in a clearing where the moon shone, making the snow glitter. She went to the exact center and looked up at the moon, "To those whom have died, I will always remember the good times. May you watch over the earth forever. All I ask is that you never forget me either." Her body shook and tears formed in her eyes and dropped into the snow. "Good-bye..." She had to force out the last words before she dashed out of the clearing.

Tala: This story probably sucks but all my good stories aren't ready yet. So


End file.
